Maximum Taylor
by Saitaro
Summary: Max et Victoria sortent ensemble depuis quelques semaines. Malheureusement pour notre amie hipster, il n'est pas tout les jours facile de supporter les humeurs de la reine autoproclamée de Blackwell. Heureusement Taylor est là pour tout arranger...ou pas


**Taylor POV**

 _Je pensais que ça serait une bonne idée de rester à Blackwell pour les vacances de Noël. Après tout, maman étant à l'hôpital. Je me serai retrouvée seule à la maison. J'aurai pu en profiter pour passer plus de temps avec elle mais quand je lui en ai parlé elle m'a dit : " Reste donc avec tes amis à Blackwell plutôt que de mourir d'ennui à l'hôpital avec moi"._

 _Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que seulement deux personnes resteraient à Blackwell pour les vacances : Victoria et Max. Ce qui aurait pu être génial si elles n'étaient pas en couple et ne passaient pas la majeure partie de leur temps à se disputer. Et puis le fait d'avoir un faible pour une des deux n'arrangeait pas les choses…_

Les pensées de Taylor furent interrompues par des cris provenant du couloir.

Taylor soupira

 _Et c'est reparti pour un tour..._

Taylor se leva de son lit et colla son oreille à la porte pour entendre quel était le problème cette fois.

"Je sais que je n'ai aucun sens de la mode, tu me le répètes à longueur de journée!"

"Et pourtant rien ne change. J'arrêterai le jour où tu te décidera enfin à m'écouter."

"J'aime mon style et… Tu sais quoi? J'en ai assez !"

A peine Max eut-elle fini de parler que Taylor entendit deux portes claquer quasi simultanément.

 _Elles étaient si proches quand elles ont commencé à sortir ensemble, il y a trois mois. Avant cela, Victoria était horrible avec Max. En fait, Victoria était simplement jalouse du talent de Max et de l'intérêt que lui portait Mr Jefferson. Max a fini par comprendre la raison de toute cette haine. Elle proposa donc à Victoria de travailler ensemble sur un projet afin que cette dernière puisse l'aider à progresser. Flatter Victoria et l'aider à se faire bien voir de Monsieur Jefferson, Max avait parfaitement compris comment calmer Victoria. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est à quel point elles se rapprocheraient l'une de l'autre._

 _Malheureusement Victoria restait la reine de Blackwell, passé l'euphorie du début, elle fit tout son possible pour transformer Max en quelqu'un de plus "Vortex" et moins hipster. Au début c'étaient de simples petites remarques, mais le temps passant, elle se fit de plus en plus insistante._

 _Je pensais qu'elles pourraient accepter leurs différences et s'entraider. Max aidant Victoria à s'adoucir et lui faisant comprendre qu' écraser les gens n'était pas la seul façon d'être respectée. Tandis que Victoria aurait pu sortir Max de sa coquille et lui donner un peu plus d'assurance._

 _J'étais bien trop optimiste. Plus le temps passa et plus les disputes s'intensifièrent...Il serait peut être plus sage pour elles de se séparer et puis j'aurai peut être une chance de… Non,non,non. Je suis leur amie. Je dois les aider._

 _Bon je vais d'abord aller parler à Max. Je connais Victoria, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de lui parler après une dispute._

Taylor sortit de sa chambre et prit la direction de celle de Max. Elle s'apprêtait à taper à la porte quand elle s'arrêta, entendant un flot ininterrompu de pleurs et de sanglots.

 _Visiblement Victoria n'y est pas allée de main morte cette fois-ci._

Taylor tapa doucement à la porte.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" répondit Max sur un ton cinglant qui était plutôt rare de sa part.

"C'est moi, Taylor, je peux entrer?"

Après quelques secondes que mit à profit Max pour se ressaisir elle répondit :

"C'est ouvert..."

Taylor tourna la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte. En entrant dans la chambre, elle remarqua tout de suite Max assis au bord de son lit, les coudes sur les cuisses et la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

"Comment vas-tu ?

"Bien." ironisa Max

"J'avoue que ma question n'était pas des plus pertinente" s'excusa Taylor avant de continuer "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Victoria cette fois ?"

Max leva la tête. Elle ne pleurait plus mais ses yeux étaient rouges.

 _Elle semble si triste et si fragile. J'ai tellement envie de la réconforter, de la caresser et … Non, Taylor, reprends toi! Tu es venue pour aider, pas pour empirer les choses._

"La même chose que d'habitude, elle veut que je ressemble plus à un membre du Vortex club. Au début, c'était vraiment cool de la voir s'occuper de moi, me conseiller des vêtements, m'aider pour le maquillage. Ca m'a aidée à devenir plus confiante et à me faire des nouveaux amis comme toi. Mais les conseils ont fini par se transformer en critiques. Tout se que je fais, porte, dis, ne lui convient pas. Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre que même si j'apprécie le changement, je ne veux pas que tout ce qui fait celle que je suis disparaisse pour devenir une Victoria bis."

La voix de Max devenait de plus en plus faible et chancelante*

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter encore longtemps les critiques et les disputes…"

De nouveau, les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Max.

Sans même réfléchir, Taylor pris le visage de Max dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

Max recula. La surprise se lisait sur son visage.

 _Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! Elle semblait si triste, je voulais la réconforter et ses lèvres sont si douces et tendres et… Non, non, non c'est mal... très mal ! Je suis sûre qu'elle me déteste maintenant. Au moins, la surprise semble l'avoir emporté sur la tristesse et elle a arrêté de pleurer._

"Je suis désolée." C'est tout ce que Taylor trouva à dire.

Elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte quand une main l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

"Attends."

Taylor se retourna et vit Max debout en face d'elle.

"Pourquoi…. pourquoi tu m'as…?"

"Parce que je t'aime." Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche avant même qu'elle n'y réfléchisse.

 _Il faut vraiment que je corrige ce défaut._

Un silence pesant s'installa entre elles, Chacune la tête baissée, n'osant pas regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

Après ce qu'il leur sembla une éternité, Max finit par briser le silence.

"Taylor..."

"Oui ?"

"Je...je.."

"Je suis sûre que tu me détestes maintenant. J'ai détruit notre amitié." Taylor sentait les larmes commencer à se former au bord de ses yeux.

Max releva la tête.

"Non." répliqua Max "Je suis juste un peu confuse. Je t'ai toujours vue comme une amie. Belle et maline mais juste une amie…"

 _N'en dis pas plus Max, je vais avoir du mal à me retenir._

"Avec de superbes jambes et… Oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce que je raconte. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est pas ce que je pense ! Ou alors peut être un peu…

Le babillage de Max s'arrêta soudainement quand Taylor l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois ci Max ne recula pas. Taylor hésita à pousser sa chance un peu plus loin mais elle n'en eut pas le loisir.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

"Je suis désolé Max, je n'aurai…"

Victoria s'arrêta net quand elle vit Taylor et Max.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent rapidement l'une de l'autre.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses !" tenta de se justifier Max.

"Ah oui? Tu vas me dire que tu as glissé et que tes lèvres se sont retrouvées sur les siennes?"

Victoria se retourna vers Taylor :

"Et toi !"

Elle leva sa main et la gifla.

Je pensais que tu étais ma meilleure amie et à la première occasion tu essayes de me piquer ma petite amie !"

"Tori…" commença Max dans une tentative d'apaiser Victoria.

"Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !"

Victoria tenta de gifler Max mais Taylor s'interposa.

"Max n'y est pour rien, je suis la seule responsable. Je venais lui remonter le moral et une chose en entraînant une autre j'ai fini par l'embrasser. " Avant de continuer Taylor inspira profondément "Au point où on en est je pense qu'il n'est plus possible de te le cacher : J'aime Max."

La révélation frappa Victoria encore plus durement que la scène à laquelle elle venait juste d'assister.

"Tu..tu quoi ?"

"Tu as bien entendu. Et puisqu'on y est autant tout déballer. Je pense… non je suis sûre que Max n'est pas heureuse avec toi. Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre que Max ne veut pas devenir comme toi. Oui, Max est différente mais c'est justement ça qui fait son charme."

Victoria était silencieuse. Elle mit un certain temps à se remettre de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était la première fois que Taylor s'opposait aussi farouchement à elle. Après quelques longues secondes , elle réussit tant bien que mal à retrouver ses esprits.

"Et bien sûr, tu penses être bien meilleure que moi pour elle ? Tu es loin d'être une sainte, je n'étais pas la seule à harceler Kate ou bien à me moquer de Alyssa."

"Je le sais très bien, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Tu sais bien que, comme toi et Courtney, je me suis excusée auprès d'elles. Par contre, contrairement à toi visiblement, j'essaye de changer."

Victoria se retourna brusquement vers Max.

"Elle ou moi ?"

"De quoi?"

"Qui es-ce que tu choisis : elle ou moi ?"

"Je...je ne sais pas !"

"Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te faciliter la tâche ! A compter de ce jour tu ne représentes plus rien pour moi et Blackwell va devenir un véritable enfer pour vous deux."

Sur ces mots, Victoria se retourna triomphalement et quitta la chambre sans même prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Max et Taylor restèrent là sans bouger ni prononcer un seul mot pendant ce qu'il sembla être une éternité. Finalement la culpabilité de Taylor la força à parler.

"Tout est ma faute. Je suis vraiment désolée."

Quand Max se décida à parler, elle sembla anormalement calme au vu de la situation.

"Je n'irai pas dire que tu es complètement innocente. Mais je pense que tu as juste accéléré les choses entre Victoria et moi. Tôt ou tard j'aurais fini par craquer. La seule différence c'est que maintenant toi aussi tu vas souffrir de la situation."

"Effectivement, les prochaines semaines ne vont pas être faciles. Mais tu ne sera pas seule, tu as Kate, Dana et Rachel. Sans être aussi influente que Victoria, ces dernières font partie des personnes les plus populaires du lycée. Ca devrait te permettre de limiter les dégâts."

"Et toi ?"

"Et bien j'imagine que Courtney, comme tous les membres du Vortex, va se ranger du côté de Victoria. Et le reste du lycée me déteste déjà puisqu'ils me considèrent tous comme l'esclave de Victoria. Le pire étant que je ne peux même pas leur donner totalement tort."

Max prit la main droite de Taylor entre les siennes.

"Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là. Il y a Kate aussi. Depuis que tu t'es excusée auprès d'elle, elle sait que tu n'es pas la personne horrible que tout le monde pense. Bien au contraire. Je suis sûr que je peux convaincre Dana. Par contre, je ne te promets rien pour Rachel. Elle a un passé assez chargé avec le Vortex club et notamment Victoria et Nathan."

"Tu es vraiment une personne formidable Max. Toujours prête à aider les autres. C'est ça qui m'a fait craquer pour toi. Ca, et ton côté hipster timide, tes yeux, tes taches de rousseurs et … je vais arrêter là, sinon on en a pour la journée." plaisanta Taylor.

Max prit soudain un air sérieux.

"A propos de ça…"

"Je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire." prophétisa Taylor.

"J'ai bien compris ce que tu ressentais pour moi mais je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir."

"Je comprends. Prends tout ton temps. Peu importe ta réponse, j'espère qu'on pourra rester amies."

"C'est bien l'une des seules choses dont je suis sûre pour l'instant" rassura Max

 **Le soir**

Max était allongée sur son lit à réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui quand soudain la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Max se leva et récupéra son téléphone qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Elle le débloqua et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Chloé.

Chloé : Hey Max! Un petit déj avec Rachel et moi demain matin au Two Whales ca te tente ?

 _Cette offre tombe au bon moment. Je pense qu'un avis extérieur sur la situation me serait utile. Surtout que Rachel a souvent de bons conseils à donner...enfin...si elle est pas d'humeur à me taquiner sur la situation*. Et puis j'imagine déjà la réaction de Chloé quand elle apprendra que c'est fini entre Victoria et moi. Je pensais me sentir plus triste à l'idée que tout soit fini entre nous. Je crois bien que dans ma tête je m'y était préparée depuis quelque temps."_

 **Max** : Quel parfait timing ! Il s'est passé pas mal de choses aujourd'hui et je crois bien que votre avis à Rachel et toi me serait utile.

 **Chloé** : Rien de grave j'espère.

 **Max** : Pas vraiment. Je pense même que pour toi ca sera une bonne nouvelle.

 **Chloé** : Tu sais comment teaser* les gens, Mad Max. Pour le petit déj on passera te chercher vers 9h, ça te va?

 **Max** : Parfait, à demain.

 **Le lendemain**

Max était sur le parking du lycée en train d'attendre quand elle vit arriver l'epave la voiture de Chloé qui s'arrêta près d'elle. La portière s'ouvrit côté passager et Max s'installa à côté de Rachel.

"Salut Max, prête pour un super petit déj ?"

"Toujours prête quand il s'agit de la cuisine de Joyce !"

"Chloé m'a dit que tu voulais nous parler de quelque chose."

"Effectivement. Mais je préfère attendre qu'on soit arrivées à Two Whales pour en parler. Je voudrais pas risquer un accident suite à la réaction de Chloé"

"Tu as piqué ma curiosité. Allez Chloé c'est parti, plus vite on sera arrivées, plus vite ma curiosité sera assouvie."

Chloé se gara sur le parking et les 3 amis sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers le Two Whales.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Max jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et vit que la clientèle était la même que d'habitude. Essentiellement des routiers et un policier. Elle remarqua également Frank assis seul tout à gauche de la salle, admirant son assiette de haricots.

Les trois amies prirent leur place habituelle à l'avant dernière table sur la droite non loin du Jukebox. Max s'assit d'un côté, tandis que Rachel et Chloé s'assirent de l'autre.

"Allez Max dis nous tout." supplia Rachel.

"Et bien voilà…" Max s'interrompit quand elle vit Joyce arriver à leur table.

"Salut les filles, je vous sers la même chose que d'habitude ? "

"Oui, merci Joyce" répondirent Max et Rachel en quasi unison

"Avec un supplément de bacon pour moi, maman!"

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour manger tout ça, même ton père n'a pas autant d'appétit ! " plaisanta Joyce " Je vous ramène ça tout de suite !"

Une fois Joyce partie, Max reprit le fil de la conversation.

"J'allais donc vous dire,avant d'être interrompue, que Victoria et moi ne sommes plus ensemble."

Chloé sortit calmement son téléphone et commença à tapoter dessus.

Max et Rachel se regardèrent, intriguées, avant de se retourner vers Chloé.

"Dieu a entendu mes prières, j'envoie un message à Kate pour lui dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui j'irai prier avec elle tous les dimanches."

"Chloé, ce n'est pas drôle ! " la réprimanda Rachel.

"Désolé Max, c'est vrai que ce n'est jamais facile une rupture."

"Pas de souci. Notre relation s'était dégradée ces dernières semaines. Une fois l'euphorie du début retombée, Victoria est redevenue la Victoria que l'on connaît. Ca devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter. J'ai plusieurs fois pensé à la séparation, je n'imaginais juste pas que ça se passerait comme ça..."

"Comme ça ?"

Max baissa la tête tandis que sa main tenait son autre bras.

"Il se pourrait que Victoria m'ai surprise en train d'embrasser une autre fille" murmura t-elle.

Devant le silence gênant qui suivit sa révélation, Max releva la tête et vit ses deux amies complètement bouche bée.

"Me regardais pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui est initié le baiser ! Et puis, je me sentais mal après une dispute avec Victoria et Taylor est venue me consoler. Puis une chose en entraînant…

"Taylor? Taylor Christensen ?" L'a coupa Rachel qui sembla enfin retrouver l'usage de la parole.

"Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose" intervint Chloé

"Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle : la plus belle paire de jambes de tout Blackwell et accessoirement la meilleure amie / esclave de Victoria. Enfin, ex meilleure amie maintenant j'imagine."

"Et bien Rachel, il semblerait que notre petite Max fasse tourner la tête des plus belles filles d'Arcadia Bay."

Max ne savait plus où se mettre. Son visage était plus rouge encore que la bouteille de ketchup sur la table. C'est ce moment que choisit Joyce pour apporter leurs plats aux filles.

"Et voilà les filles ! " Elle déposa une assiette d'oeufs avec une montagne de bacon devant Chloé, une gaufre liégeoise avec chantilly et morceaux de fraises pour Max et une salade césar pour Rachel.

"Merci ! " répondirent les trois filles.

Joyce remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Max.

"Ca va Max ? Tu es toute rouge. "

' C'est rien maman, Max a juste un petit coup de chaleur !"

" Oui Joyce, je pense qu'elle a besoin d'une bonne douche froide! " renchérit Rachel.

Joyce regarda tour à tour les trois filles. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de suspicieux mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

"Si vous le dites les filles." Sur ce, elle repartit servir les autres clients.

"On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez horribles? "

Rachel posa sa main sur sa poitrine et pris un air faussement offensé :

"Max! Quelle horrible façon de parler à tes amies ! Nous qui sommes là pour..."

"On dévie du sujet, revenons-en aux amours de Max ! " intervint Chloé, une tranche de bacon à la bouche.

"Très bonne remarque. Tellement bonne que je passerais sur le fait que tu m'ai coupé la parole. Alors Max, jusqu'où es tu allé avec Taylor ?"

"On...on s'est juste embrassées et…"

"Et?"

"Elle m'a avoué ses sentiments."

"Alors?"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?"

"Tout était confus, le baiser, la séparation, la déclaration… Ca faisait beaucoup de choses en si peu de temps."

"Ne me dis pas que tu l'as rejetée ? Taylor est l'une des seules personnes que j'appréciais lors des soirées du Vortex club. Enfin tant que Victoria n'étais pas là. Ne plus subir son influence devrait lui faire le plus grand bien."

"Je ne l'ai pas rejetée, je lui ai juste demandé un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Jusqu'à hier je l'ai toujours considérée comme une amie"

"Jusqu'à hier ? Ca voudrait dire qu'aujourd'hui tu ne la considères plus juste comme une amie ?"

"Et bien… Il se pourrait que j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant la nuit. Les gens jugent Taylor comme une sal… une mauvaise personne ,comme dirait Kate, sans même prendre le temps de la connaître. Oui, elle a fait des erreurs mais elle a été la première à le reconnaître et à s'en excuser. Et elle essaie de changer, ou plutôt de redevenir celle qu'elle était avant d'être au Vortex club. Je ne la connaissais pas à cette époque mais je ne peux pas croire qu'une personne comme elle soit mauvaise par nature, elle s'est juste retrouvée avec les mauvaises personnes."

"Tu tournes autour du pot Max, est-ce que tu l'aimes ou pas ?"

"Ou..oui. Elle est gentille, à l'écoute et contrairement à Victoria, m'accepte telle que je suis. Et puis comme tu l'as si bien dit, elle a les plus belles jambes de Blackwell."

"Juste les jambes ?" demanda une voix juste derrière elle

"Le reste est pas mal non pl…" Max s'interrompit quand elle se rendit compte que cette voix n'appartenait ni à Chloé ni à Rachel. Elle se retourna juste au moment où deux bras l'enlacèrent et qu'une paire de lèvres se pose sur les siennes. Le baiser fut bref et Taylor s'assit à côté d'une Max muette de surprise.

"Que...comment…" balbutia t'elle

"Comme tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre et vu l'heure qu'il est, je me suis dis que tu devais être dans ce dinner donc tu m'as souvent parlé"

"Alors c'est elle Taylor." Chloé se pencha sur le côté et admira "les plus belles jambes de Blackwell" dans leur mini short en jeans. "A la hauteur de sa réputation ! "

"Merci."

"Tu sais que je suis juste à côté de toi?" fit remarquer Rachel avec une moue boudeuse.

Chloé se retourna vers sa petite amie et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Je ne faisais que vérifier si toutes vos louanges étaient méritées" s'expliqua Chloé, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

"De...depuis quand es-tu là" balbutia Max qui avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

"Depuis que tu as commencé à parler de tes réflexions nocturnes."

Au fur et à mesure que Max se remémorait ses paroles, elle devenait de plus en plus rouge. Elle finit par mettre ses mains sur son visage dans une tentative maladroite de cacher sa honte.

Taylor prit les mains de Max dans les siennes et les retira de son visage.

"C'est dommage de cacher un si joli visage. Et puis n'ai pas honte, j'ai vraiment été émue par ce que tu as dit, et si tes amies n'étaient pas là je t'aurai carrément sauté dessus !"

"Ne te gêne pas pour nous! " dit* Chloé qui éclata de rire en voyant Max virer au pourpre. Une fois calmée, elle ajouta : "De belles jambes, de beaux compliments et audacieuse, surtout garde-la celle-là Max."

Max acquiesça timidement.

Taylor passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha d'elle.

"N'est-elle pas mignonne quand elle est génée ? " taquina Taylor.

Max enfouit son visage dans l'épaule / le cou de Taylor.

"Je vous déteste." dit* Max

"Même quand elle dit des choses cruelles, c'est difficile de lui en vouloir ! "

"Oui, même après 5 ans de silence pendant lesquels j'ai ruminé ma colère, j'ai eu du mal à restant en colère bien longtemps qu'en je l'ai revu" avoua Chloé." J'espère que tu ne lui réserve pas le même traitement." continua t-elle.

"Encore désolée pour ça Chloé. Je te promets de continuer de rattraper le temps perdu avec toi. Et non, je ne compte pas refaire la même erreur." répondit Max tout en se retournant vers Taylor.

"Et de toute façon même si elle le voulait, je ne la laisserai pas faire." renchérit Taylor tout en serrant un peu plus Max contre elle.

Joyce arriva à leur table afin de servir la nouvelle arrivante.

"Bonjour, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

"Bonjour, je suis Taylor, j'étudie à l'université de Blackwell et je suis…" Elle hésita

"C'est ma petite amie" termina Max un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

C'était la première fois que Max l'appelait ainsi et elle ne put se retenir de l'embrasser.

Joyce regarda tour à tour Max et Chloé.

"Vous étiez tellement proches quand vous étiez petites, je pensais que vous finiriez ensemble. Mais je vois que vous avez finalement trouvé deux charmantes personnes."

"Merci." répondirent les deux filles.

"Alors elles étaient si proches que ça ?"demanda Rachel

"On veut tout savoir ! " ajouta Taylor.

"'Pour l'instant je travaille mais plus tard…"

"Maman !"

"Joyce !" s'écrièrent en choeur Max et Chloé

 **Notes** : Après des mois d'hésitation, je me décide enfin à publier une fic. C'est la première fois que je publie quelque chose que j'ai écris. Le style est pas fantastique mais j'espère néanmoins que l'histoire vous plaira ^^. Pour l'instant, c'est juste un one shot mais dans un futur plus ou moins proche il est possible que d'autres chapitres viennent prolonger cette histoire.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou à signaler si vous repérez des fautes.


End file.
